Black Flames
by darkavatar13
Summary: [chapter 11 up] some things aren't meant to be known, some things aren't meant to be learnt, some thing aren't meant to be, some things just aren't meant for each other and some just are. Zutara later on!
1. Who are you?

**Authors Note-**

**I decided to rewrite the story since it didn't seem to really go. and because of Heart Bender's review. i have to say that ur such a nice person u know**

**Disclaimer- i don't own avatar, if i did, then it would still be playing every friday and id have ZUTARA**

" SOKKA!" Katara yelled.

" What?" he asked barely looking up since he was too busy sharpening his boomerang to notice anything else.

" You ATE all the FOOD!"

" I did not," he protested.

" Did too, now we have to stop by a town again and we're running outta money too"

" I swear I didn't eat all of the food"

" He's right Katara," Aang laughed. " He ate _almost_ all the food. There are like um…a few crumbs and an apple left," Aang said as he looked into the practically empty bag.

" Either way we still have ta go buy more food and we just did last week remember?" Katara said.

" Of course I can't forget that time, we ran into Prince Zuko there"

" Exactly, that's the problem."

" Who cares?" Sokka shrugged.

" Your stomach dumbass"

" Hey, look over there?" Aang pointed. On the beach was a figure and by the looks of it, someone who's wearing firebender colors.

With Zuko

" Uncle, I don't see any point in stopping again. I'm on the avatar's trail and I really don't wanna lose him again," Zuko said.

" We have to stop again since we're almost out of food and the crew is getting restless," Uncle answered happily.

" Fine but can we make it quick?"

" We always do, Prince Zuko," uncle answered chuckling.

" Yeah and it's usually something to do with you that makes us stay longer," Zuko mumbled as he walked out of the room.

With Aang

" Hey, it's a girl and she looks unconscious," Sokka said when they got closer to the girl.

" Should we help her, I mean she looks kinda hurt," Katara asked.

" Nah, you can't trust a firebender now let's go get more food," Sokka said and started to walk away.

" Sokka! How could you be so mean? The girl is unconscious and hurt and all you can think about is you stomach?" Katara yelled.

" Listen, that girl is a firebender and you can't trust firebenders anymore after the whole war started," Sokka yelled back.

" So? Some firebenders could still be trusted like Jeong Jeong remember?"

" That different," Sokka said stubbornly. " Remember what happened to mom, she was killed by firebenders"

" Fine then, you go and get something to eat yourself and I'll stay here and help this girl"

" She's right you know," Aang said.

" You're listening to her?" Sokka asked in disbelief.

" It's my job as the avatar to help people, even if they are the enemy"

" Fine," Sokka said, giving up trying to argue.

With Zuko

" Uncle, you said that we'd only be here for an hour or two, why are we still here after FIVE DAMN HOURS DAMMIT?" Zuko asked, trying to keep his temper.

" Well, it turns out from the storm, the ship has had some major damage so we can't leave until we get that fixed," Uncle answered calmly while drinking tea.

" Ughhhh," Zuko said and stormed out of the room once again.

" Stupid ship, stupid uncle, stupid avatar," he murmured under his breath as he went to fine Lieutenant Lee what was wrong with the ship.

With Katara Sokka and Aang (an hour later)

" Hey Katara, looks like she's waking up," Aang called as he saw the girl stir.

" Really?" Katara asked and walked back to camp with her basket full of clam, mussels, and those things.

" Yeah"

The girl woke up to find Aang and Katara looking at her and yelled "ahhh!"

" Sorry about scaring you," Aang said, leaning back.

" That's ok," the girl said cautiously.

" What's your name," Katara asked. " Mine is Katara and this is Aang, the avatar"

" My name is Lena," Lena said, sitting up, leaning against the tree.

" Are you from the fire nation?" Sokka blurted out.

" So what if I am?" Lena asked, glaring at him.

" Well, then you're the enemy then," Sokka said

" He didn't mean that," Katara said hastily.

" I'm sure he didn't," Lena said, still glaring at Sokka.

" So who are you anyway? And how did you end up unconscious on the beach," Katara asked.

" Oh, I was just traveling when some fire nation ship caught me. So during the storm yesterday, I kinda escaped my cell and jumped into the water before the firebenders could catch me again and next thing I knew, I ended up with you," Lena said simply.

" Whose fire nation ship?" Katara asked curiously.

" Some guy named Zho or something like that," Lena said.

" Admiral Zhao," Katara, Sokka and Aang said at the same time.

" That's the name, Zhao," Lena said happily.

" But why was he after you?" Sokka asked, still not trusting her.

" Well, I did come from the fire nation but I ran away a while ago. Then, I came to Earth Kingdom to stay. I was staying with a friend when Zhao came into the village, looking the Avatar since he did pass through. No one would tell him anything so he burned down the whole village. Most of the people were taken as prisoners," Lena said, trying to recall all the events that happened.

" I remember you now, you're the one in the shop that sold me the apple," Aang said suddenly.

" So you're the Avatar?" Lena asked.

" Yeah"

" But how do we know that we could trust you?" Sokka asked.

" You sure seem to hate the fire nation," Lena said.

" Why wouldn't I? The fire nation is the enemy"

" Nice to know that you've developed stereotypes also," Lena said, getting up and swinging her bag over her shoulders.

" There're not stereotypes, they're the truth!" Sokka said.

" Hmph, if they are true then fine. I'll just simply be on my way elsewhere and hopefully then, there will be people there who aren't racists," Lena said, walking away.

" Watch who you're calling a racist," Sokka yelled.

" But it's true, if you hate the fire nation so much not to trust any of them, then I'd consider you a racist," Lena yelled back as she walked.

" I have my reasons to hate the fire nation!"

" And I have mine to hate you," Lena yelled simply and walked into the forest and out of sight.

With Sokka, Katara, Aang in Town

" So how much money do we have left?" Aang asked.

" We have 1 silver piece and 10 bronze pieces, that should get us some food at least," Katara answered, counting their money.

" Good, that should keep us full for at least a week or two if someone doesn't eat all the food," Katara said, glaring at Sokka.

" What did I do? I'm innocent," Sokka said angrily.

" Whatever, I will go get the food and you two just follow me and stay out of trouble," Katara said as they walked off into the busy market place. As they strolled around, Sokka couldn't help but think about the strange girl they met last night.

"I get the feeling that that girl we met is somehow going to get us in trouble," Sokka said.

" How?" Aang asked.

" She's from the fire nation and who knows if she's telling the truth"

" Sokka, you're being too paranoid. I think that the lack of food has gone to your head"

" But I'm just saying Aang, she might be a spy for Prince Zuko or Zhao"

" Well first of all Sokka, she isn't here any more after you caused her to go away and second, it'll be my problem if I get caught, not yours ok?"

" Fine"

" I think that we have enough food for now," Katara said happily later on.

" I think you're right, let's go and get back then," Aang agreed and went off walking.

" Aang slow down," Katara said in horror.

" Why?"

" There's Zuko's uncle Iroh or whatever he is and if he's here, then that means that Zuko's here"

" And we just have to run into him today?"

" Yeah"

" So what do we do now?"

" I don't know"

Then, as they carefully walked, someone from behind them grabbed Aang.

" I never thought that I'd see you here Avatar," a voice said.

All of them turned around immediately.

" Zuko!" Aang said as he looked up.


	2. Attack

**Well, i finally finished chapter two, hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer- i don't own avatar but i wish, just like i wish that there will be another strike tomorrow**

" If it isn't the Avatar," Zuko said as he grabbed Aang.

" Lemme go," Aang said as he twisted in Zuko's grasp.

" I don't think so," Zuko answered. Katara watched as Zuko's soldiers surrounded t hem. Then, she noticed now far away was a barrel of water, carefully, without getting the attention of Zuko, she slowly bended the water and formed it into a water whip. Then, she sent it at Zuko as hard as she could. When it hit it's target, Zuko ended up being flung back a few feet and the minute Aang was free, he shouted " Run!" Aang said and the group ran away.

" What do we do now Aang?" Katara asked as they ran.

" I don't know," he answered.

" THERE THEY ARE," someone said. They all turned around to see more soldiers come after them.

" How about we run?" Sokka suggested." Since I don't think that I wanna get captured now," Sokka added, running even faster. But just as they were about to go into the forest, they were blocked in the city by a line of soldiers with Zuko in front of them all.

" So, what do we do now?" Aang asked as the soldier closed in on them.

" We fight?" Katara suggested.

" You're surrounded Avatar with no way out," Prince Zuko said to them.

" You wanna bet on that?" Aang said and then, he started to airbend, making power winds that blew the soldiers back as if they were nothing. Then, as they started to run, Zuko started to throw fire at them. By Katara and Aang each airbending and waterbending, they managed to not get hit but then Zuko managed to knock Aang down on the ground. Katara quickly went to help him but by doing so, she didn't realize that she put herself right in front of Zuko, just waiting to get hit.

Sokka noticed and yelled " KATARA, WATCH OUT!" But it was too late. Zuko already sent a blast at her. Katara looked up with the look of horror and surprise as she saw the fire come racing at her.

Just as the fire ways about to hit its target, another blast of fire stopped it right as Katara turned her head away. She turned her head back to see that the fire had disappeared and saw Zuko's expression. He looked shocked, surprised and confused at the same time. But then that look turned into anger as he saw who was behind Katara. Everyone looked to see that it was Lena who stopped Zuko's fire blast.

" You little traitor," Zuko yelled and sent another fireball at her. Lena stopped it with a fireball of her own.

" How am I a traitor?" Lena asked, smiling.

" By helping the Avatar," Zuko answered as they took fighting stance, the soldiers behind them slightly advanced forward.

" Oh that's why? For stopping your chance of going back home?" Lena asked as they threw fire at each other.

" You've sure changed since the last time I saw you in the palace," Zuko said.

" How?" Lena asked.

" You've gotten better at fighting that's for sure"

" Huh," she scoffed. Aang, Katara and Sokka took advantage of Lena distracted Zuko to make their escape, leaving them behind to fight. The soldiers tried to follow but Lena stopped them and as they quickly went around through the town, waiting for Appa to appear after Aang blew the bison whistle, smoke and fire filled the air behind them.

" So I think that we can trust her now Sokka, if she's helping us don't you think," Aang said as they ran the town.

" Fine, I say we can trust her since she helped save Katara and you Aang," Sokka said.

" But where is she?" Katara asked.

" Um…back there fighting Zuko?" Sokka said.

" Should we leave her to him?"

" I'm not going back and besides, she's giving us a distraction to help us get away, not go back and get captured," Sokka pointed out.

" But still"

" Uh guys?" Aang asked.

" What?" both Katara and Sokka asked.

" I don't think that we wanna stay here anymore"

" Why not Aang?" Sokka asked.

" It looks like the fire nation soldiers are back"

" Oh dammit," Sokka said and they took off running to the docks.

" I didn't see Zuko, did you?" Katara asked.

" No so that means that they're still fighting I guess," Aang said.

" Wow, how long has that been?"

" I don't think now's the time for that, we're surrounded," Sokka said as they backed up on the end of one of the docks.

" Well, we know that we have a good chance of fighting now that there's water around," Aang said, trying to make out the bright side of the situation.

" You're right Aang, we could just wash the soldiers back," Katara said, thinking of what Aang just said.

" I suggest that you don't try that," someone's voice called. They turned around to see Prince Zuko waling towards them, slightly limping. His clothes were torn in some parts and burned in others. Behind, his soldiers held Lena, also with her clothes burned partially. " If you do, then she gets it"

" Was it even a fair fight?" Sokka asked. " I mean twenty soldiers against one girl?"

" Life was never fair, especially not when I'm after the Avatar and someone gets in my way," Zuko answered, getting closer. Suddenly, a white figure was flying above them.

" APPA!" Aang shouted.

" Don't think about Avatar," Zuko warned. But just then, smoke erupted out of nowhere, leaving everyone coughing.

" Run Aang!" someone shouted and he, Katara and Sokka hoped on Appa and started to fly away.

" No!" Zuko shouted as he watched the Avatar fly away. He turned around, temper blazing to see Lena, standing behind him, panting, as the soldiers around her were all knocked out or simply in pain. " You little bitch, you lost my chance of going home Selena!"

" Your chance of going home? You'd be ruining someone's chance of living," Lena retorted.

" Why would I care about someone else's life?"

" That's what I thought. You don't care about anyone but yourself," Lena said and she started to walk away.

" Get back here," Zuko demanded.

" Why should I?" she shouted from a few yards away.

" Well, if it isn't the banished prince," someone said in a hated voice from behind Zuko.

Appa

" So what do we do now? We escaped Prince Zuko and left our new friend back there," Katara asked.

" I think that we should continue flying like we planned," Sokka said, sharpening his boomerang.

" And then what?" Katara asked.

" I don't know but let's just get to the Northern Water tribe. Then Aang could learn waterbending and then the faster we could end this war and not have the fire nation chase after us"

" Um…guys?" Aang asked.

" What?" they both asked.

" I think you should start arguing since we have bigger problems now," Aang said gazing below. Katara and Sokka leaned over the edge of Appa's saddle to see ships, more fire nation ships, a lot more, and it wasn't Zuko's.

" Shit," Sokka said as he saw the ships each had a fire catapults light, just waiting to start shooting.


	3. more attacks and captured

**Author's Note-**

i thank all the people who left me a review (which was only ONE!) alot.

**Disclamer-**

i dont'own avatar, i barely own anything, just my computer and personal stuff and stupid school stuff butwho cares!

Appa

" Um…are those things aimed at us?" Sokka asked as he looked at the ships below them.

" I don't think I want to stay and find out Sokka," Aang said. " Appa, yip yip!" But as the bison started to fly away, one of the catapults was launched.

" Appa, move your big BUTT!" Sokka yelled in horror. Appa moved out of way of the fireball but when he did, he shook around, causing Sokka to almost fall off.

" Ok, I'm sorry I said move your big butt," Sokka yelled.

" Who's attacking us Aang?" Katara asked.

" Well, if it isn't Zuko," Aang started. " Then it's Zhao," He, Sokka and Katara all said.

" Great, I rather take on Zuko," Sokka said.

" Aang, I think that you should go a little HIGHER!" Katara screamed as another fireball came towards them, except this time, it seemed that Zhao wanted to really knock them out of the sky. So it was raining fireballs, or more like firing.

Zuko and Lena

" Let us go Zhao!" Zuko yelled at Zhao from inside his cell.

" I can't do that now can I Zuko, you'll only be in the way of my plan," Zhao sneered. " You can stay in here with your girlfriend"

" I'm not his girlfriend," Lena said.

" You have no right to just capture us," Zuko said.

" Well, if I let you go, then you'd ruin my plan of catching the avatar. But if you're in here, then you can't catch the avatar and go home. I think that you'll be good in here," Zhao said. Then, a soldier came down and whispered something into Zhao's ear that made him smile. " Well, it looks like I'll just leave you two her while I go take care of some business"

" What business?" Zuko asked.

" Oh, just capturing the Avatar," Zhao answered and left smiling. Zuko didn't like the fact that Zhao was smiling. _He's up to something,_ he thought.

Appa

" Aang!" Sokka yelled. " We need to get out of range of Zhao's attack"

" No duh but that's the problem," Aang answered.

" Oh my gosh! Aang, watch out for that one…" Katara shouted but the fireball collided with its target. Aang turned to see and then Appa went flying (not "flying" flying but just flying). The last thing that Aang remembered before everything went black was falling…

Zhao's Ship inside a Cell

" So nice of you to wake up and join us," Lena said as Aang, opened his eyes. But as he sat up, his whole body ached and he let out a groan.

" Where am I?" Aang asked, looking around. Then, he looked at the person speaking to him. Lena was in the cell across from him with Zuko. Then, he looked in his own cell and saw only Sokka.

" You're currently being held prisoner by 'admiral Zhao' on his ship just waiting to be given to the Fire Lord," Lena said.

" What? How did we end up here?" Sokka asked since he also awakened.

" I don't know, ask yourself since you're the ones that got yourself like, captured," Lena answered.

" Where's Katara?" Sokka asked, looking around. Lena just remained silent and looked at the ceiling. " Where is she? You know don't you so tell me where my sister is!"

" She's in our cell," Lena said.

" Where?" Sokka asked impatiently.

" Right here"

" I don't see her!"

" She's right here," Lena said impatiently and told Zuko to move. When he did, that revealed a sleeping Katara.

" Oh my god, your sister is right here," Zuko said, getting annoyed by Sokka.

" What happened to her then?" Sokka shouted.

" What do you mean what happened to her?" Zuko said, rolling his eyes.

" Did you do anything to her?"

" Like I would?" Zuko asked.

" If you do anything to her and I mean anything, I'm going to beat the crap out of you," Sokka threatened.

" Well,I won't do anything to her so don't worry and now will you shut up?" Zuko asked.

" Fine," Sokka answered and just sat back grumbling.


	4. Fighting and then Flying

**Author's Note-**

this chapter is kinda long and i don't know why really but yeah and MERRY FAT MAN IN A RED SUIT WITH A BEARD DAY!

**Disclaimer-**

i don't own avatar but i do own this story and i like my idea alright

* * *

**Somewhere in the ship in the cells (I think)**

" What should we do now that we're stuck in here?" Aang asked.

" I don't know but I'm getting out of here," Sokka said and went over to the bars. " Hey you, you guard! Lemme outta here!"

The guard simply stared at him and raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything.

" You heard me, lemme outta here!"

" No," was his answer.

" What do you mean no? Lemme outta here before I do get out and beat the crap out of you!" The guard simply walked away and slammed the door behind him.

" Smart," Zuko commented.

" I don't suppose you could do better now could you," Sokka asked.

" I could if I wanted to"

" Then get out of here then"

" Well, if I could I would have already did"

" But you just said that-"

" Sokka, relax, I don't think that anyone wants to start a fight right now," Aang said.

" Yeah, listen to your friend," Zuko said.

" Shut up!"

" Why don't you?"

" Why don't the both of you?" Lena yelled. They were both silent for a minute and then-

" Why should I shut up?" Sokka asked.

" Since you're a pain in the ass," Zuko said.

" Well, so are you, you spoiled prince!" Sokka retorted.

" At least I'm a prince, not just a poor water peasant," Zuko retorted to that retort.

" When I get my hands on you," Sokka threatened.

" What you going to do huh? Hit me?" Zuko asked.

" Yeah and more"

" I'd like to see you try"

" I'd like to see the two of you shut up right about now," Lena said.

" Why should I?" Zuko asked.

" Because someone is coming and I wanna know that's why," Lena hissed. Everyone turned to see someone come in. It was the guard again and this time, Zhao accompanied him.

" What brings you down here Zhao?" Zuko spat.

" Just checking on my prisoners of course," Zhao answered, smirking.

" Where are you taking us?" Aang shouted.

" Where else but straight to the Fire Nation. When I hand you over to the Fire Lord, the fire nation could finally win this war and I'll be the Fire Lord's favorite," Zhao said.

" Yeah right," Zuko muttered.

" Did I happen to also say that when I hand the Avatar in that your only chance of regaining your honor goes down the drain?" Zhao added, catching Zuko's attention really quickly.

" You bastard!" Zuko said, stand up and walking over to the bars.

" Yeah," Zhao laughed. " I'll look forward to handing you in too"

" I didn't do anything"

" Yeah you did, you were associating with that little traitor," Zhao said pointing at Lena.

" Who you calling a traitor?" Lena asked, glaring at him.

" Why wouldn't you be a traitor for helping the Avatar and talking to this sad excuse for a prince," Zhao said. That ticked off Zuko and his hands started to smoke.

" I'd watch your temper if I were you by the way," Zhao said as he left with the guard and slammed the door behind. Silence hung in the air for a few minutes until….

" Argh," Zuko said as he started to kick the wall trying to let out his anger. Everyone just watched him. Lena sighed and got up, walked over to the bars and started to talk to Aang and Sokka.

" We all wanna get out of here right?" she asked.

" No duh," Sokka said, rolling his eyes.

" Well, I got a plan, you in?"

" Okay, what's your plan?" someone said from behind her. It turned out that Katara woke up finally.

" Nice to see that you're awake," Lena said. " So, are we all in?" she asked, looking particularly at Zuko.

" Why not but after this, we go back to being enemies okay?" Zuko asked.

" Hell yeah," Sokka said.

" Now how do we get out of here?" Aang asked.

" That's the easy part, but what do we do after we get out of here?" Lena asked. Then, they all started talking about things and it was nightfall before they got a plan ready.

" But then what do we do after-" Aang asked but then another guard came down with dinner and they all fell silent. The guard simply pushed a bowl for each of them through the bars and left.

" What the hell is this stuff?" Sokka asked, sniffing it. Katara burst out laughing when he tasted it. " Ugh, this stuff is horrible!"

" Nice to know that, never trusted him to give us food," Lena laughed.

" It's not that bad Sokka," Aang said and he tasted it then, " ugh, ahhh, phffffff," Aang said, spitting it out after a minute, choking on it.

" I don't think we should trust Zhao to give us food," Zuko said with an amused look on his face.

" I think we figured that out," Katara said.

" Okay can we stop smelling the food Sokka and get on with the plan?" Lena asked.

" Okay, so we know what to do?" Aang asked. Everyone answered yes. " Now how do we get out of here?"

" Easy, with this," Lena said as she pulled out a bobby pin from her hair.

" That's going to get us out?" Sokka asked in disbelief.

" Yep"

" I don't believe you"

" How about now?" Lena asked as a satisfying click was heard.

"Can you teach me how to do that?" Aang asked while Katara was laughing at the look on Sokka's face.

" I never thought a girl's accessory would help a guy," Zuko commented.

" When you get captured a few times, you learn to pick a lock," Lena said as she started to work on Aang and Sokka's lock.

A few minutes later, everyone was out and trying to make it out through the ship that was like a maze. After knocking out ten guards and almost sounding the alarm three times, they managed to get to deck and waited for Appa to get there after Aang blew the whistle when they were sneaking out of the brig.

" What's taking Appa so long?" Sokka asked impatiently.

" I don't know, I mean do you know what happened to him after we got hit?" Aang said, defending the bison.

" No, but-"

" Will you two shut up, you're going to get us all caught," Zuko hissed.

" Why don't you?" Sokka said a little too loud.

" It's the AVATAR!" some guy yelled and then soldiers and guards came out of nowhere.

" Look what you did Sokka!" Katara exclaimed.

" How about we yell at Sokka later and run?" Lena said, and started to run away from the oncoming soldiers. Everyone followed her and started to run around the deck, the very large deck with a lot of room to fight and hopefully not get caught. After about five minutes, soldiers surrounded them and Zhao was staring at them.

" I underestimated you Avatar," he said, with his hands flaming.

" Don't you always?" Lena said carelessly. For a response, she jumped out of the way as Zhao launched fire at her.

" You shouldn't hit a girl," Zuko said, his hands also smoking, just waiting to start fighting.

" Then why don't I hit you?" Zhao said, then the fighting began, and it seemed like havoc everywhere. Katara was using her waterbending and knocking soldiers out with large waves hitting them. Zuko and Zhao were going at it. Aang was helping Katara fight and Sokka was just throwing around his boomerang. Lena was firebending, helping Katara knock off soldiers, and then, just to make the story perfect, it started to rain. So isn't that perfect?

" Where they hell is Appa?" Sokka asked.

" I don't know," Aang said, dodging a fire blast.

" Well, blow the whistle again then," Katara advised.

" I did that already"

" You're not worthy to be a prince," Zhao said as he and Zuko fought.

" You don't deserve to be Admiral," Zuko retorted.

" I don't think that you're father taught you much respect for your elders did he"

" He did, but I don't think that you count"

" Well, maybe you just have to taught," Zhao said and they were in intense fighting for the next few minutes and let's go back to Katara, Sokka, Aang and Lena.

" Is that Appa?" Lena asked as she pointed to a large white figure in the sky.

" Yeah that's Appa," Aang shout in joy.

" Then let's get ready to go then," Sokka said.

" What about Zuko?" Katara asked.

" Let's just leave him here"

" Sokka, you can't just leave him here," Aang said.

" Why not?"

" Even though he's the enemy, it's still not right to leave him here"

" Fine but where is he?"

" He's over there fighting Zhao," Lena said pointing while also dodging flames. Zhao had managed to knock Zuko down and Zuko was struggling to get up.

" You're just a weakling," Zhao taunted as he got stood there about a few yards away form Zuko and launched a large fire blast at Zuko. Zuko braced himself for the blow but it never came. He looked up to see that someone stopped it with a fire whip. Fire whip? (I don't know where I got that idea from but it sounds cool and I was thinking if there's a water whip, there could be a fire whip and that'll look cool if you think about it.)

" You truly are a traitor Lena," Zhao yelled after he saw who stopped his attack.

" I don't care and besides, being a traitor's cool. You have people coming after you while you run for your life. That's so much fun don't you think?" Lena said, smiling.

" You know what happens to traitor right"

" Refresh my memory"

" They get punished," Zhao said and launch more fire at her and she threw fire back at him. Then, they both launch a fireball at each other causing them both to go flying back. Lena ended up next to Zuko and everyone else while Zhao flew back some twenty feet since there was nothing to stop him. And if it wasn't lucky, Appa came by their side and they all hopped on, although Zuko needed some help since he was badly hurt.

" Well, that escape plan went well," Aang, said as they were flying away.

" Yeah but Aang, we're flying in a storm," Sokka yelled over the wind.

" Oh no," Aang said. Everyone turned to see a huge wave come at their way, a huge, huge wave.


	5. Falling and Not Wanting

**Author's Note-**

...i don't know why i wrote this chapter...i really don't...and i made so many mistakes...

**Disclaimer-**

i dont' own avatar and if i did, there would be major zutara

* * *

**In the Middle of the Ocean in the Middle of a Storm in the Middle of…Something**

" Appa, yip yip!" Aang yelled, pulling Appa ninety degrees up and they just managed to get over it.

" Aang!" Sokka shouted when Appa managed to steady himself.

" What?" Aang yelled.

" There's another wave!" and everyone looked again to see an even bigger wave.

" Aang, we're not going to make it!" Katara yelled.

" I know," Aang answered.

" Well, everyone hang on tight," Zuko shouted and everyone all grabbed Appa's reigns.

_Jala help us please,_ Lena thought.

Then the wave came upon them almost like slow motion but you know what I mean and crashed down on them.

" Ahhh," Katara yelled as she lost her grip and was almost falling away but Zuko grabbed her hand, pulled her back, and hanged on to her.

_He's so strong,_ she thought as he held on to her.

Although everyone hanged on, the force of the wave almost killed them. Appa was getting exhausted and started to fly lower and lower.

" Appa, YIP YIP!" Aang yelled trying to get Appa up and over the next wave but there was no hope. Katara stared at the next wave and hung onto Zuko even harder. Zuko simply stared at her hand and squeezed it. _If we all might die, might as well_, he thought. The next wave hit them even harder than the last one and this time, one of them did let go.

" Ahhhhhhhhhh," Lena yelled as she fell into the ocean.

" LENA!" everyone yelled but she disappeared under the harsh waves. Then, yet another wave hit them and they all went down. Then, Aang went into Avatar mode (that's what my friends and I call it since what else would you call it?) and (if you watch episode 13: The Storm, it was like that since I don't know how to describe that)…………………

**Somewhere After They Were All Hit By The Wave And Fell Unconscious and…Yeah**

Aang woke up and opened his eyes to find that he was still alive. He sat up quickly but fell back down due to the pain that he had in his stomach. So he lies there, looked around, and saw that everyone was there, almost everyone. _Where did you go Lena?_ He thought. Then, he tried to get up again, only this time, more slowly.

Sokka woke up to find himself on an island, and then he looked around to see Aang awake, sitting on Appa with Momo by his side. " What happened?" he asked.

" I don't know Sokka," Aang answered. Then Sokka turned around to see Katara and Zuko, unconscious and…holding hands.

" Oh my god!" he exclaimed, automatically freaking out seeing that his sister was holding hands with Zuko. That woke both Zuko and Katara up and they woke up to see Sokka pointing at them, trying to say something but failing.He just kept staring at Katara and Zuko with his mouth open and stayed like that with Aang laughing his head off. Zuko and Katara saw that they were holding hands and quickly let go, blushing.

" Uh, I see that we're all here," Katara said, trying to start a conversation.

" Yeah, almost," Aang said, looking away.

" Oh yeah," Katara said, looking towards the sea. Zuko stood up next to her and sighed.

" How did we survive?" she asked, trying to turn the conversation elsewhere.

" I don't know but we just did at least," Aang answered.

" Well, do we have any food?" Sokka asked, oblivious to what was happening and what they were talking about.

" We will if you go look," Katara said and threw Sokka a basket. Then, he went off into the forest mumbling things like"…always me…stupid storm…."

" So what now?" Katara asked.

" Find a town and then go our separate ways," Zuko said, getting up and walking away.

" Where you going?"

" To check out this island," he answered and continued walking. Zuko just kept walking until he was sure that no one would bother him. He just sighed and leaned against a tree trunk, thinking about what happened the day before.

I almost get the Avatar, Lena shows up, and then I get captured by Zhao and then stuck in a storm. And now I'm stuck on an island and Lena's missing, probably dead. Why does my life have to be so hard? Why can't it be like Zula's dammit? She's the lucky one, and I have to work for everything. Now I lost a friend and…at least one thing will never take place then, he thought. Then turned around and walked back towards where the Avatar and Katara was. But if he stayed a little longer, he might have noticed someone getting washed upon the beach. 

**Lena**

Lena sat up, almost unharmed by anything that would have happened the night before. There were four things on her mind, the Avatar and his friends, Zuko, the storm and Jala. Lena stood up, looked around her, and then softly called out.

" Jala?"

" I'm right here," someone answered and Lena turned around to she Jala, the water goddess, all dressed in blue, looking at her.

" You saved me didn't you?"

" Who else? You asked anyway"

" Why?"

" Well, it all has to do with your past"

" My past? I hate my past, ever since the day my dad told me that I'd have to marry that prince"

" Well, you didn't have to did you?"

" No, I ran away to the…to the fire nation"

" Was there a reason why?"

" It was the least likely place they thought that I would've gone. That's Agni's nation anyway"

" Your destiny is a strange on alright"

" All darkbenders destinies are strange"

" But you're a special one and you know that"

" Yeah, being the fact that I'm a darkbender"

" What's wrong with being a darkbender?"

" You know what I mean"

" But you're also something else"

" Yeah like what?"

" You know who you are"

" Yeah but I don't want to be me," Lena said, turning to face the sea.

" Well, you are"

" But I don't wanna be me"

" But that's who you are and don't forget it"

" But-" Lena said, whirling around only to find that Jala disappeared and sighed. " I don't wanna be the Dark Avatar," she whispered.


	6. Boar or Pig?

**Author's Note-**

MERRY FAT MAN IN A RED SUIT WITH A BEARD DAY!i can't stop saying that o my gosh and i want to thanks Monika for being such a great reviewer

**Disclaimer-**

i don't own avatar since if i did...you know, i won't even try to explain anymore

* * *

**Katara, Zuko, Sokka, Aang**

" So when do we leave Aang?" Katara asked while eating the many variety of nuts that Sokka found. The group had made a temporarily camp near the forest but was still by the beach.

" When we finish eating I guess," Aang said, while trying to crack a very unwillingly to open hazelnut. Momo was on his shoulder biting a nut.

" Are you sure that's a nut and not a rock Aang?" Katara asked.

" Hey, I know a nut when I see one," Sokka said, also trying to open a chestnut.

" I think that you're biting a rock Momo," Katara said. Momo looked at her and then the 'nut' and then back at her. He did that for a few times and then threw the nut at Sokka and went to get another one.

" Hey!" Sokka exclaimed, "watch where you throw things Momo!" Katara just laughed.

" Hey, aren't you eating?" Katara asked Zuko.

" I don't want to eat anything," Zuko answered, looking away.

" Come on, you've got to be hungry," Katara said persistently.

" I'm not"

" Well, eat anyway"

" I don't want to eat anything"

" Why not?"

" Because I don't want to," Zuko said. " Why don't you just leave me alone?"

" Because I'm not heartless and care about other people you know"

" Watch who you're calling heartless," Zuko said and turned around and walked off into the forest.

" What's his problem?" Katara asked.

" I don't know and I don't care," Sokka said with his mouth full.

" You're such a pig," Katara said as she sat down next to Aang and grabbed another nut.

" Pig," Sokka said.

" Yeah, you're a pig," Katara answered.

" No, I mean PIG!" Sokka said pointing behind her.

" Nice joke Sokka," Katara said and continued trying to open her nut.

" He's not joking Katara," Aang said. Katara looked around her to see a pig.

" That's a boar Sokka," Katara said, slowly getting up as she looked at the boar. It was rather large and about knee height. Its tusks were poking at Sokka's nuts that he collected.

" I don't care but it's eating my food," Sokka said and brought out his boomerang.

" Sokka, I wouldn't if I were you"

" Yeah Sokka, I don't think we want to get the pig angry," Aang said as he saw the boar lift his head up. Sokka didn't listen and grabbed the basket that the pig was poking.

" You idiot Sokka!" Katara said and started to back away as the boar looked at them. Then, it charged at Sokka and he started to run out to the beach screaming like a little girl.

" I think that we should leave this to Sokka," Aang said as he was rolling on the floor laughing as he saw the boar chase Sokka around the beach. Then Sokka came running in their direction.

" Sokka! Go the other way!" Katara said as the boar was still chasing after him.

" Ahhhhhhhhhh, help me!" Sokka cried as the boar was still chasing him. The boar saw that Katara was also holding a basket and thought that it was food so it charged at her.

" Ahhhhhhhhhh," Katara yelled as she ran. " This is all your fault Sokka, stop the pig!"

" I thought you said it was a boar"

" It doesn't matter right now so just do something"

Sokka seemed too terrified to do anything but keep running. Then as the two of them were running back towards the forest in hopes of losing it, a figure jumped out of nowhere and sent fire at the boar, pig, whatever it is and it ran away into the forest squealing.

" Zuko!" Katara gasped as she saw him. " Thanks for um…helping," Katara said after a moment.

" You're uh…welcome," Zuko said then they turn to looked at Sokka as he started to speak.

" Hey, I was just going to get the pig when Zuko came in," Sokka said.

" Yeah right Sokka," Katara said. " How did you know anyway?"

" I heard a two girls screaming. Who was the other girl?" Zuko said.

" Oh that," Katara said and started to laugh.

" That was Sokka Zuko," Aang said, he was still on the floor laughing.

" You?" Zuko said, trying to suppress his laughter.

" So what if it was?" Sokka said, folding his arms. Zuko just burst out laughing.

" I never thought that you would sound like…like that," Zuko laughed.

" Shut up!" Sokka said and walked back to where Appa was.

" You have a strange brother," Zuko said as he, Katara and Aang walked behind Sokka, laughing.

" I know right," Aang said, still laughing.

" So what now?" Katara asked, an hour after the incident happened.

" Well, we'll be leaving and then going off back to the town, Sheen He, and I guess just drop Zuko off there. Then we'll be on our way," Aang said.

" And I'll be on mine," Zuko said.

" Then I guess that this chase will go on," Katara said.

" Yeah," Aang said.

One Week Later

" Aang, I think that you should get Appa moving a little higher!" Katara shouted as yet another fireball from Prince Zuko's ship came flying at them.

" You would think that he'd be a little nicer after we helped him get away from Zhao's ship," Sokka said and he grabbed Appa's saddle to stop him from sliding back.

" Remember, it was mostly Lena that helped us you know," Katara said.

" Yeah well, we never got to thank her now did we?"

" Well, no but I don't think that we could anyway"

" Well, you never know," Aang, said. " Maybe if I could, I'd find her in the spirit world"

" I think that we should really worry about Zuko more right now," Sokka said, pointing down but just as he did, a fireball came flying in their direction and hit them head on. Then the three of them went flying away again but this time they held on tight, or more like two of them did, the other on fell and who could that possible be, do you think you know who that person is?

* * *

this chapter wasn't that good now that i think about it but im too lazy to fix it so i'll try to make the next one better and i was going to put this last part in the next chapter but i find that this is much more of a cliffy 


	7. Fighting but Falling

**Author's Note-**

i was going to put this chapter up beforebut something happened and i couldn't upload files so here it is now

**Disclaimer-**

me: i don't own avatar, only the internet, jk jk jk. don't sue me

lawyers(ready to say something): dammit

me: i didn't mean it people, you can't own the internet right? hey, maybe i could

* * *

**Zuko**

" Zuko, is it just me or is someone falling down?" Iroh asked, as he shaded his eyes with his hands to block the sun's light as he noticed a figure in blue falling. Zuko looked up and brought up his telescope. As he got a closer look, uncle watched him and saw that he was smiling.

" That's a figure falling alright, and that's our key to getting the avatar," Zuko said. " Captain, get the ship towards where one of the avatar's companions fell"

" Yessir," was the answer and the ship started to move towards the person just as the Avatar was.

" Don't let them get the person, launch fire," Zuko ordered.

**Appa**

" Aang, Katara fell!" Sokka exclaimed as he heard his sister's scream.

" KATARA!" Aang yelled. " Appa yip yip!" The flying bison soared down towards the girl splashing in the ocean.

" Uh…is it just me or is Zuko's ship getting closer?" Sokka asked.

" I don't know but…you're right Sokka," Aang said in horror.

" Why do I get the feeling that this is almost like what happened last time?"

" I don't wanna think about that, Appa, yip yip," Aang shouted urging the bison even faster but then, out of nowhere came a red, flaming fire catapult.

" Ahhh!" Sokka and Aang yelled as the bison turned sharply to the right. But right after doing that, Appa turned left, right, and started to zigzag everywhere trying to avoid getting hit by fireballs. Aang finally, but regrettably, flew Appa up and away from Katara. The moment that Appa started to moving everywhere, Sokka leaned over the side and vomited.

" Uhhhhh," he moaned. " I officially hate Zuko"

" Didn't you always hate Zuko?" Aang asked as he noticed Sokka's face.

" I did but now, I officially hate, hate, hate, hate, hate, hate, hate him and there's no way for me to like him ever. Before there might have been a very, very, very, very, very slim chance," Sokka said, holding his thumb and index finger in front of his face pressed together as he said that. " But now, there's no chance, only a miracle or something would. I swear, the first chance I get he's so-"

" Sokka, relax, I know how you fell," Aang said as he stopped Appa in midair and looked back at Zuko's ship. Sokka looked too and saw what seemed to be Katara getting lifted out of the water and from the looks of it she was unconscious (I don't know why but I've always loved a fall into the water and go unconscious then get captured moment).

" If he touches her or does anything, I'm going to make him regret ever living and…" Sokka trailed since he was too angry to even say it. But he seemed to be muttering threats under his breath. Then, he took a deep breath and spoke again. " Now what?"

" Well, I suppose that he's going to use her as bait for us to come," Aang said. " And we're going to be stupid enough to go?"

" Well, I'm not leaving Katara there"

" Neither am I"

**Sometime Next Morning With Katara**

"…But then what?" a voice asked.

" I don't know but it's all going to fall into place," an angry voice said. It sounded awfully familiar to Katara as she laid on something soft. Then, slowly, she grew more aware, and then she opened her eyes the tiniest bit to look at where she was. From what she saw, she was in a fair size room and was lying in a bed amongst other rows of beds. She looked to her left and saw someone's back, the ones who were speaking. She couldn't see the faces from her point of view but then, the person shifted to reveal Prince Zuko.

What's he doing here? What am I doing here? Where am I? Katara thought. One of the people left and she started to hope that the two people had left so she could take a better look at her surroundings. But then, she closed her eyes as she saw someone move by her. A shadow from the light off the person's back fell on her face. Katara struggled to stop her curiosity of who that person was from opening her eyes. Then, the person spoke. 

" I hope you have a nice time sleeping, because when you wake, you're going to answer some of my questions," the voice said. Katara could just feel the golden color eyes of Prince Zuko staring down at her yet she could actually imagine them. " And whether you like it or not, you're helping me catch the Avatar," Zuko said and left. Katara waited a few minutes to be sure that he was gone before sitting up and getting a better look at where she was. As she looked, she realized she was in the first aid place (I don't know what to call it) of the ship. Then, she realized that her arm had a bandage on it. _What happened to me?_ Katara thought. Loud voices suddenly rang out.

" I just checked on her uncle, that's all!" someone yelled.

" I'm not saying that you did anything to her Zuko," someone answered, slightly laughing.

" Then why did u say that?" Zuko yelled. The voices were getting louder and Katara started to panic but just sat there listening, forgetting what was happening.

" I'm just saying that you and her seem to be about the same age"

" So?"

" Well, if she is about the same age as you and she is a girl you know"

" Can you just shut up?"

" If you say so but-"

" I'm not even going to stay and listen," Zuko said and stormed by the open door. A few seconds later, he came back and his head popped out of nowhere to look in the hospital to see Katara sitting up. Katara noticed but it was too late.

" Uh…um…hi?" Katara said.

" When did u wake up?" Zuko demanded as he entered the room.

" Um…just now?"

" Okay," Zuko said slowly. Behind him, someone entered.

" Oh, nice to see that you're awake and getting aquatinted.

" Who are you?" Katara asked and Iroh laughed.

" I'm Zuko's uncle Iroh," he said.

" You are?"

" Yes"

" But you seem nothing like him though, he like-" Katara said but stopped when she remembered that Zuko was there. Iroh chuckled when she realized her mistake.

" What am I like?" Zuko asked, smirking as she blushed slightly.

" Uh…you're uh…" Katara said but couldn't find the right word.

" Are you hungry?" Iroh asked, interrupting them and saving her from answering.

" Uh…yeah," Katara said. " What time is it?"

" It's, well, it's the afternoon after we, Zuko, kidnapped you," Iroh said.

" Oh, thanks mister-"

" Call me Uncle"

" Thanks Uncle," Katara said.

" let's go to a room to eat then," he said and left, leaving Zuko with Katara or Katara with Zuko, however you want to think about it, following him.

" So, how did I end up here?" Katara asked, trying to start a conversation.

" Well, I simply knocked you off the Avatar's bison and you fell in the ocean," Zuko said. " And you're going to help me catch the Avatar girl"

" No I'm not," Katara answered.

" Yes you are whether you like it or not. You can't do anything to stop him from coming can you?" Zuko asked, smiling since he knew he was right. Katara simply looked away, frowning at the fact that he was right.

" I guess I can't"

" Exactly girl"

" My name's Katara," Katara said.

" What?" Zuko asked.

" My name is Katara," Katara said, pointing at herself.

" Yeah, whatever," Zuko said.

" Well, I don't want to be called 'girl' you know, I do have a name just like everyone else in the world"

" Well, that doesn't concern me now does it?"

" Well, if you have a prisoner, you should at least call them by their names I mean how would you like it if I called you 'boy' or something," Katara asked.

" Well, I'm not called 'boy', a prince wouldn't be called 'boy'. You wouldn't understand now would you?" Zuko said, closing the distance between them and their faces was just inches apart. Katara stared into his golden eyes as he stared into her sapphire eyes. They stayed like that, staring at each other for a few minutes and started to inch towards each other and then-

" Zuko! Miss Katara," someone called and the two of people were pulled out of their trance and turnedto see Uncle Iroh standing outisde a door, waiting for them to come. When he saw that they were walking again, as he went to go get some food,Uncle thought: _that girl Katara seems about Zuko's age, hmm, maybe, maybe…_

" Um, nothing happened," Zuko said, slightly embarrassed by what almost, **_almost_**, happened.

" Yeah," Katara agreed, blushing as she turned away. _What was I thinking?_ She thought.

_What was I thinking? _Zuko thought as they walked to a table and sat down.

Uncle came back a moment later with some food. " Okay, wanna eat now?"

" Yeah," Katara agreed.

" Fine," Zuko said as he grabbed some food.

* * *

i changed this last part a bit just in case you people wanna know


	8. Locked In and Escape Out

**Author's Note-**

it took me a while to right this since i was too busy with my other new story, The crazy ideas of me. it's been a little crazy anyways and it's NEW YEAR'S EVE!

**Disclaimer-**

i don't own avatar and if i did, many things would happen that normally wouldn't happen

* * *

**Appa**

" Aang, we need to stop for some supplies," Sokka said as he stared at the endless ocean.

" But what about Katara?" Aang asked. " We can't leave her to Zuko"

" I know, but we can't save her if we can't stay alive you know and it kills me to know that I'm leaving my sister even longer with that stupid, spoiled prince"

" You're right," Aang sighed. " I guess this is what he wants right. Just for us to come and fall into his trap and get captured"

" Yeah," Sokka agreed. (What they don't know is that Zuko's falling into his own trap)

**Katara and Zuko**

Uncle had brought Katara and Zuko plenty of food. Katara was surprised at some of the stuff as she ate.

" What's that?" she asked, pointing her chopstick at dish that looked like some sort of meat and potatoes and carrots mixed in some brown sauce of sort.

" That's curry chicken," Uncle said. " You never had it?"

" Well, in the South Pole, we didn't-" Katara said but then Zuko cut her off.

" I don't think that some water peasant had ever taste something like that if it was from the Fire Nation Uncle," Zuko said, rolling his eyes in annoyance since he knew that his Uncle would know that.

" Don't call me a water peasant!" Katara said.

" Why shouldn't I? You are one after all"

" Well, at least I'm not trying to capture the Avatar"

" What's wrong with capturing the Avatar?"

" Well, if you do, then the fire nation would take over the world. Aang's supposed to stop them"

" Well, why should I care about such concerns?"

" Why wouldn't you, but then again, you're just a spoiled prince with no life!" Katara yelled. Uncle looked down and sighed. Then, he simply stepped out of the room although none of the teens noticed and locked the door behind him. _That should keep them busy for a while, _he thought.

" Watch how you talk to a prince," Zuko said, standing up.

" Why should I care how I talk to someone like you? It's not like you're that important," Katara said, also standing up.

" I'm worth more than you'd ever be at least, you're worthless

" I'm the one who's gonna help you get the Avatar remember? That's sometime," Katara replied.

_Dammit, she's good _Zuko thought.

" So I am worth something," Katara said, smiling.

" I guess you are," Zuko said and walked over to the door to open it but it wouldn't open. He looked around the room to notice that uncle was gone. "Uncle, when I find you"

" Um…don't tell me that that door is locked," Katara said, wishing that it wasn't true but yet, it was.

" My uncle locked us in here, when I get my hands on him," Zuko said.

" Zuko, Katara!" someone called from outside the room.

" UNCLE!" Zuko yelled.

" Yes?"

" Let us out!"

" I will, but I lost the key"

" Oh come on, you know, when I get out of here"

" Don't worry, I remembered that I have a spare key in my room, I'll be right back," Uncle said and left, chuckling to himself. As he was walking, he met lieutenant Jee.

" What's so funny?" Lieutenant Jee asked.

" I'm looking for a key that I lost," Uncle said.

" What key?"

" The key to the room where Zuko usually eats at, I locked him and the prisoner in there by accident"

" Really? Is it just me or did you do it on purpose?"

" Well, what they don't know won't hurt them," Uncle said laughing.

" But I get the feeling that they do know"

" Well, I'm off to go find the key, care to join me?"

" Is there a reason why your uncle locked us in here?" Katara asked.

" I don't know but when he let's us out"

" Hey, isn't that someone walking by," Katara said as she heard footsteps. Zuko stopped talking and listened, and Katara was right, someone was coming by and it sounded like two people talking. Two people like Uncle and someone else.

" UNCLE! LET ME OUT OF HERE RIGHT NOW!" Zuko yelled.

" Well, I would but I still have to find the key and don't worry, I have lieutenant Jee to help me so don't worry," Uncle answered and continued walking.

" Why do I get the feeling that this is going to take a while?" Katara said, laughing at the expression on Zuko's face. Zuko didn't answer but just started to walk around the room to the other side and opened a door that led to a closet and looked inside to see if there was something he could use to open the door. Katara simply watched him and looked out a window. _A window! _She thought and looked out but realized that the window was too small for her to fit through let alone Zuko. She sighed and sat back in her chair and started to pick at the vegetables in the dishes as Zuko continued to try to open the door. After a while though, he sat down, giving up.

" Well, how long will be in here do you think?" Katara asked.

" Knowing my uncle, probably a while. He's probably off playing Pai Cho with Lieutenant Jee and that's going to take a while," Zuko answered.

" Oh, that's really going to take a while," Katara said and rested her head in her heads and felt something sharp. She looked up and pulled out a bobby pin from her hair. _Oh, I forgot about this, Lena gave it to me a while ago, _she thought. _Lena gave me this; she used this to get out of Zhao's cell!_

Zuko was just resting when he heard the girl get up. _What is that stupid girl doing?_ He thought as looked up to see the girl walk over to the door. " I tried you know"

" I know," she answered and stuck the bobby pin into the lock and began to jiggle it, trying to unlock the door.

" Then what's the point of trying?"

" Because the door's open," Katara said as she heard a click and smiled as she stood up and opened the door. She looked behind her to see a shocked and happy Zuko.

" How did you do that?" he asked.

" Lena was right, a girls accessory is useful," Katara said as she held up the bobby pin. " Now, where's that uncle of yours?"

" C'mon, when I get my hands on him he's so dead," Zuko said and walked out of the room with Katara behind him. As they rounded the corner though, Uncle also came around, holding a key.

" Zuko! How did you get out of the room?" Uncle said in surprise.

" I see that you finally found the key," Zuko said.

" Yes, lieutenant Jee found it under the Pai Cho board," Uncle said as he started to walk away.

" Get back here Uncle!" Zuko said and ran after him.

" What a weird old man," Katara said. Behind her, someone spoke.

" Iroh isn't really that weird, its just Zuko"

" Who are you?" Katara asked as she looked behind her.

" I'm lieutenant Jee," the man said.

" Oh, so you're the one that 'found' the key?"

" Yes, I 'found' the key. Want to go see what happening with Zuko and Iroh?"

" Well, where did they go?"

" Most likely above deck"

" Okay, where's that?"

" Follow me," the lieutenant said and started to walk with Katara right behind him.


	9. RUN!

**Author's Note-**

sorry that i havent' updated in a while but i was too caught up with my other story and stupid homework. it was driving me crazy but then again, i am crazy so that doesn't matter.

**Disclaimer-**

i dont' own Avatar the Last Airbender since if i did, the season would have already started and i could hire someone to do my homework for me

* * *

**Zuko**

" Uncle, I can't believe that you…you…" Zuko sputtered, trying to find the right word.

" Well, how did you get out by the way?" Uncle asked, keeping a good distance away from Zuko.

" Oh my god, what's wrong with you?" Zuko asked, hands flaring.

" Did I do anything wrong?" Uncle asked, laughing. Zuko didn't even answer that but just started to throw fire at his uncle, who easily dodged and stopped them. Katara had followed lieutenant Jee out to deck and saw Zuko fighting his Uncle.

_I never knew how good of a fighting Zuko is, _she thought but then Iroh interrupted her thoughts.

" Ah, miss Katara!" he called. Zuko turned around to see her standing there and stalked away, back down into the ship.

" Um…hi?" Katara said.

" Ignore my nephew, he's just a little mad right now"

" A little mad? If that's a little then what's a lot?" Katara said, smiling.

" I don't think that you would want to know but for now, care to join me for tea?" Uncle asked.

" Uh…okay," Katara answered uncertain of what to do.

" That's great, no come on, I want to ask you some questions," Uncle said happily and led her to his room.

_What question? _Katara thought.

**Aang and Sokka**

" How much money do we have left Aang?" Sokka asked as they sat on Appa, approaching land.

" Well, we have…ten bronze pieces left from last time," Aang answer, taking out the worn moneybag and counting the few pieces they had.

" Okay, how much food can that get us anyway?" Sokka asked looking out at the sea as if hoping that Zuko's ship would come out of nowhere.

" Well, enough for a while at least, but how are we going to get more money anyway?" Aang asked. " We're running low on a lot of stuff now you know"

" We'll figure it out later, now steer Appa towards the woods, we don't want anyone seeing us flying near town, who knows what could happen then. Hopefully, no one's going to be there after us"

" Yeah, hopefully, but why do I get the feeling that someone knows we're here already and that there's someone just waiting for us there?" Aang asked as he flew over the tress and landing. The two of them slid off, landing almost both gracefully on the ground.

" Uh," Sokka said as he collapsed on the ground. " I can't work my legs"

" Haha," Aang said, still standing as he saw Sokka sitting on the ground. " I guess we were flying too long at sea"

" Is there such thing as Appa legs?"

" If there is, then I have good Appa legs then," Aang laughed and started to walk towards the town.

" Wait up!" Sokka called, standing up and running after him. Aang turned around just in time to see him fall on the ground again and fell to the ground himself, laughing. " Oh shut up Aang!"

After about five minutes, they both managed to get up and back on track to town, Momo was hoping on and off Sokka and Aang's head all not noticing anyone else but them.

" Hmm, Appa legs," someone laughed softly. If Aang was to have turned around, he would have saw a hooded figure blending in with the shadows, watching him. But he didn't and the figure just seemed to disappear into thin air…

**Katara**

Katara sat in a rather large room. There were small windows yet they let in a lot of light. As Uncle Iroh got the tea ready, she looked to her left and saw bookshelves full of books, a table with many scrolls on it, all of it neatly arranged. Then she looked to right to see a large map of the world. Katara looked more closely and saw small pins on it in multiple colors.

" So Katara," Iroh said, sitting down and pushed to her a cup of tea. Katara slowly picked it up and brought it to her face. The steam floated up to her face and she blew gently on the hot tea. " You're a waterbender?"

" Yes," Katara answered.

" Mmmmm hmmm," he said. " How old are you by the way?"

" Fourteen, I turn fifteen in three months"

" Well, you're about my nephew's age alright," Iroh said. _You're very close to his age, _he thought.

" Okay," Katara said slowly. _Where's this guy getting at? And what's with his questions? _She thought.

" He's sixteen right now and his birthday is in about a month, I need to get him something," Iroh said, drifting off into his own thoughts for a minute.

" Yeah, why's there pins on the map?" Katara asked, pointing.

" Ah, that shows all the places I've been or we, the whole ship, has traveled through. The colors symbolize the times we've past through the last two years. And the clear color ones shows where the avatar's been that we know of so far at least"

" Two years?"

" Yes, I've been sailing with Zuko for two years to find the Avatar"

" Why? I mean, why does Zuko have to capture the Avatar," Katara asked, curiously.

" Well, it's because," Iroh started what seemed like a long story when someone knocked on the door.

" We're docking soon sir," a soldier said.

" Okay, how long would you say?" Iroh said.

" In about an hour or two maybe"

" Okay, you can go now," Uncle said and the soldier left without another word. " Well, we'll be stopping by a town soon so why don't you…hmmmm, I realized that you don't have a room yet, let's see what we have"

Katara stood up, followed the old man through the maze on the ship. After walking around for what seemed like an eternity for Katara, Uncle stopped and opened a door. " Ah, well, you could stay here for the time being"

" Okay," Katara said and stepped into the room. It was well furnished, even more than the room she had just been in. There was a large bed to her right and she walked in, past the large sofa and table.

" Well, I'll be back in a bit, I have to tell Zuko some things and I'd suggest that you stay in here just in case since you might get lost and that wouldn't be good now would it?" Uncle said, closed the door and went off to find Zuko. The moment he left, Katara had no idea what to do really and decided to look around. She walked to the wall opposite of her and opened a door that led to a closet. Then, she opened another one and stepped into a bright bathroom. The bathroom had a large bathtub in the center and a shower by it. There were windows along the top of the room and everything in there seemed to be made of marble. The sink, toilet and bathtub were all white and the floors were too. After looking at the room, Katara sat down on the bed. It was the largest one she ever been on ever. _Wow, _I she thought. _This bed could have like two…three…four people fit on it and there'd still be room. _Katara lied on the red silky blanket and many pillows, closed her eyes, and soon fell asleep.

**Zuko**

Zuko was on deck training with another soldier when his uncle came and walked over to him. " What do you want now?" he asked.

" Well, we'll be docking soon for more supplies and I thought that I would take the girl Katara out," Uncle said.

" She's not leaving the ship Uncle, all of your shopping ships are cursed normally and if I lose her, that would mean that another one of my chances to catch the Avatar are gone," Zuko answered.

" I don't think that my shopping trips are cursed and besides, what she going to do for…I don't' know, a few hours?"

" I don't know and do you think I care?" Zuko replied, folding his arms.

" Yes"

" Where is she anyway?" Zuko asked.

" She's down in your room," Uncle said.

" WHAT? What's she doing in my room?" Zuko exploded.

" Well, since we have no rooms available right now, that's the only place left"

" What do you mean?"

" Well, all the single rooms are occupied and I don't think you wanna put her with the other crew men since who knows what would happen"

" Why can't she share someone else's room?"

" Do you trust the other people?"

" …Why me though?"

" You're the only one that's well, close to her age and I can trust you right Zuko?" Uncle asked, looking at him. Zuko blushed slightly.

" I…you…what…won't…how…" he sputtered.

" Can I trust you Zuko?" Uncle asked again.

" Yeah but, what's with you uncle I mean she's like…"

" Well, teenagers, anything can happen," Uncle said as he walked away laughing, leaving Zuko there.

_You can't possible think that can you? _Zuko thought. _What's wrong with you uncle?_ Then he yelled to a soldier. " When we docking?"

" Soon, about thirty minutes," he answered. After that, Zuko ran after his uncle.

" Uncle, WHAT IS WITH YOUR DAMN THOUGHTS? I MEAN, DO YOU REALLY THINK THAT I WOULD LIKE UM…" Zuko said.

" Like Katara?" Uncle asked.

" NO!" Zuko said, getting mad. " I meant it like differently"

" Don't worry Zuko," Uncle said as the walked down into the ship. "Why don't you go get Katara since I think that she should come along with us since if the Avatar is around and you're not on the ship, he could get her"

" Fine," Zuko said and went off to his room. When he entered, he found Katara lying on his bed, fast asleep. Zuko walked over to her and stared at her peaceful face.

_Wow, she's hot_, thought horny Zuko.

_Hey, she's already in bed you know,_ pervert Zuko thought.

_Will you people shut up?_ Normal Zuko thought.

_But they're right you know_, arguing Zuko thought.

_I know right, listen to your selves,_ pervert Zuko thought.

_No, I'm just here to wake her up and_…Zuko thought.

_Or are you_? Thought horny Zuko

_Okay, Zuko's, SHUT UP AND LET ME THINK!_

_But we are what you think_, arguing Zuko thought.

_I hate myself_, Zuko thought.

_Who doesn't?_ Arguing Zuko thought.

Katara woke up to see a pair of golden eyes looking at her. She saw that it was Zuko and that he looked so…normal and then five seconds later, the moment sunk in.

" OH MY GOD! DO YOU NORMALLY WATCH YOUR PRISONERS WHILE THEY SLEEP?" Katara exclaimed.

" Uh……………" Zuko said. " I DON'T LOOK AT MY PRISONER'S WHILE THEY SLEEP, I WAS JUST ABOUT TO WAKE YOU UP!"

" Yeah, I believe you alright," Katara, said sarcastically.

" I wouldn't want to look at you," Zuko said after the shock wore off.

" Neither do I," Katara said, looking away.

_Sure you don't want to look at her_, pervert Zuko thought.

_I know right, why did you have to ruin the moment?_ Horny Zuko thought.

_Tsk, tsk me, you've ruined their uh…looking_, arguing Zuko thought.

_Oh will you guys please shut up!_ Zuko thought.

_You know you want to look at her_, horny Zuko thought.

_Yeah, just imagine when you get to sleep with her_, pervert Zuko thought.

_I don't get to sleep with her_, Zuko thought.

_He is right Zukos; he has to sleep with her_, arguing Zuko thought.

_Oh my god, you're so right,_ horny Zuko thought. _You lucky person but then again, it are our uncle_.

_That's not right actually, our uncle playing matchmaker_, arguing Zuko thought.

_But who cares?_ Pervert Zuko thought.

_Okay me, just SHUT UP NOW!_ Zuko thought.

And while Zuko was fighting with his inner…Zukos, Katara was talking to her inner self.

_Can we be sure we don't want to look at him_? Immature Katara thought.

_Of course we don't but then again, he is hot_, thoughtful Katara thought.

_No, he's not hot, he's…he's really hot!_ Loving Katara thought.

_No, he's not hot at all he's the enemy!_ Katara thought.

_Hey, they say to keep your friends close but you enemies closer_, thoughtful Katara thought.

_So true and besides, you could finally get to kiss a boy after not getting to kiss Jet or Haru,_ immature Katara thought.

_You're so immature_, Katara thought.

_No duh, I'm the immature part of you remember_? Immature Katara thought.

_So true and besides, maybe when they say keep your enemies closer, you want to really get close together, I wonder what he's thinking right now_, loving Katara thought.

_Does really close mean in the same bed?_ Immature Katara thought.

_If it does, then whom does you keep the closest then and how much closer can you get?_ Thoughtful Katara thought.

_Okay myself; can I shut up right now?_ Katara thought.

_Well, depends if you ask yourself nicely or not_, thoughtful Katara thought.

_We'll leave you to your thoughts now_, loving Katara thought.

_But you are my thoughts,_ Katara thought.

_That's the point I guess_, thoughtful Katara thought.

_Oh my god, Jala help me_, Katara thought.

_Yeah, you could help us by the way too_, other Katara's thought.

" What are you doing in here anyway?" Katara asked.

" Well, seeing as this is my room, I have every right to be in here," Zuko said.

" This is your room?" Katara asked, sitting up. " What am I doing in your room?"

" I could ask you the same"

" Well, your uncle led me here," Katara said, crossing her arms.

" Yeah well um…my uncle wants you," Zuko said.

" Okay, um…where is he?" Katara asked, not meeting Zuko's eyes.

" Follow me," Zuko said and walked out of the room with Katara behind him. He led her through the ship to his uncle who was on deck as the ship watching the ship approach land.

" Hello Katara, Zuko," Uncle said." Okay, now that you're here, everything is perfect!"

" Uh, how?" Katara asked.

" Well, I decided to take you shopping with me and Zuko," he said, grabbing Zuko who was trying to walk away, "will accompany us"

" WHAT?" Zuko shouted.

" Yep, you heard me right, you're coming with us," Uncle said, keeping a firm grip on him.

" Why?" Zuko asked, outraged.

" Because of certain reasons"

" And what if I don't?"

" You wanna really know?" Uncle asked slyly.

" Actually, no," Zuko said, looking away.

_Oh well, _Uncle thought. _If he did want to know, it would've been losing the key to his room and not finding it for a while._

" So, come on Katara, we're going to have a great time shopping," Zuko said sarcastically.

" I know right," Katara answered back. " If only all my trips were like this"

" Then everything would be just perfect right?" Zuko finished for her.

" Yep," Katara said. " You just seemed to read my mind"

" I guess I did," Zuko said, standing next to her.

" Well, maybe there are some things in common that everyone has with everyone else," Katara said.

" Yeah," Zuko said.

**Aang and Sokka**

" This is such a rip-off," Sokka yelled. " I can get this cheaper!"

" Well, then go and get it for a cheaper price," the very annoyed shopkeeper said.

" We will!" Sokka said and walked away with Aang running after him.

" Okay, so now what?" Aang asked.

" I don't know"

" You're calling all of them a rip-off," Aang commented.

" Well, they are!" Sokka answered.

" I think that I should do the shopping instead of you because at this rate, we're not going to get anything at all you know," Aang said." Fine go ahead," Sokka said.

" How does Katara do this anyway? I mean she got like…she's a good shopper"

" Maybe it's a girl thing?" Aang suggested.

**Zuko, Katara and Uncle**

" Now, let's go get some clothes for you Katara," Uncle said as they walked by a fabric store.

" Oh no, I don't need any clothes," Katara said.

" Nonsense and besides, you'd look nice in some new clothes," Uncle said and dragged both Katara and Zuko into the store.

" Can I help you with anything?" an old woman asked.

" Yes, this young lady needs some clothes," Uncle said, pushing Katara forward.

" I'll see what I can do," the woman said and lead Katara through the racks of different clothes.

" You seem more moodier than usual," Uncle said to Zuko.

" Am I?" Zuko said, rolling his eyes.

" Well, you sure seem like it and I wanna ask you, how do you think of Katara?"

" What kind of a question is that?" Zuko asked.

" A question"

" I'm not answering then"

" Fine Zuko"

" And by the way, do we have any other rooms on the ship since I really don't want her to be sleeping in my room," Zuko said.

" Well, you want her where other people can find her?" Uncle asked.

" I hate you Uncle," Zuko said.

" Hmmmm"

" Don't even try to play matchmaker by the way," Zuko added.

" What gave you that idea?"

" Well, when you locked us in the room"

" That was an accident," Uncle pointed out the false fact.

" I'm sure that it was," Zuko said but just then, Katara came back.

" Come back in an hour to pick up your clothes," the woman said.

" Okay," Uncle said and they left to go shop even more. He was leading the way while Katara, Zuko dragged behind, and Zuko watching Katara incase she tried to escape.

" Uncle?" Zuko asked.

" Yes?" Uncle said, looking at some trinkets of a stand.

" Are we done yet?"

" No, and besides, this is a break from being cooped up in the ship too much"

" What's wrong with the ship?" Zuko mumbled. He then looked behind him to see Katara behind him and pulled her next to him. " Don't get any ideas of running away," he warned.

" Do you think that I would?" Katara asked innocently.

" Yes," Zuko answered, tightening his grip on her.

" Okay, well I won't if you'd let go of me please," Katara said. Zuko was cutting off her blood circulation in her left arm. Zuko let go of her arm but that was a mistake since the minute he did, Katara darted into the crowd.

" Dammit, Uncle!" Zuko said and ran after her. Uncle turned around and ran after his nephew and Katara. Katara navigated through the crowd, looking behind her to see if Zuko was behind her. Zuko was right behind her, with a very angry expression on his face. Katara just ran even faster.

_Stupid girl, when I catch you, you're so going to regret running away_, Zuko thought.

_I'm so stupid,_ Katara thought. _Where am I supposed to go after escaping Zuko anyway?_ Katara took a turn when she saw the back of someone with her hair in low pigtails just like Lena's. I must be singing things, she thought since the pigtails disappeared when she blinked. Then, this time when she looked around, she saw a baldhead with an arrow on it that definitely was there.

" Aang!" she yelled. Aang and Sokka turned around to see Katara running towards them, with an angry prince behind her. " RUN!"

" Katara!" Sokka said in surprise.

" No time now, Zuko's here," Katara said as she pushed both Aang and Sokka towards the crowd and they all started running away from Zuko.

" What happened?" Aang asked.

" I kinda ran away from him," Katara said. " And I think he's mad right now"

" No duh," Sokka said. " AH!" he yelled when a blast of fire almost hit in. The three of them turned around to see Zuko attacking them. As he sent another blast at them, Aang took his staff and sent air at the fire. The two of them stared at each other. Then, Zuko punched at Aang while at the same time, Aang brought his staff down to the ground. The minute the two attacks collided, both boys were sent flying into the air. Aang laid about twenty feet behind Katara and Sokka while Zuko disappeared.

" Aang!" Katara said as she and Sokka ran to him.

" You okay Aang?" Sokka asked, looking down at the boy.

" Yeah," Aang said, getting up. " Where's Katara?"

" She's right behind me," Sokka said, turning around to see Katara behind him all right, with Zuko behind her, with a knife.

" Don't do anything Avatar, or she gets it," he threatened, pulling Katara closer to him and put the knife to her neck.

* * *

i know that this chapter is um...something. well, sorry that it took so long to update again!and there was this one part i wanted to put in but wasn't sure if i should.

" So, come on Katara, we're going to have a great time shopping," Zuko said sarcastically.

" I know right," Katara answered back. " If only all my trips were like this"

" Then everything would be just perfect right?" Zuko finished for her.

" Yep," Katara said. " You just seemed to read my mind"

" I guess I did," Zuko said, standing next to her.

" Well, maybe there are some things in common that everyone has with everyone else," Katara said.

" Yeah," Zuko said.

That was a good thing wasn't it, seems like we all do have something in common, thoughtful katara thought.

no duh, we're all here and thinking together you know, aruging Zuko said.

you don't think that they're going to find out do you? loving katara thought.

i don't know but hey, they won't miss us much, immature katara thought.

you're hot by the way, pervert zuko thought.

hmm? loving katara thought.

wanna go out friday? pervert zuko thought.

okay, loving katara thought.

if they do, then it's going to be disaster alright, thoughtful katara thought.

well, let's see what else we have in common, arguing zuko thought.


	10. MY CABBAGES!

**Author's Note-**

Me: Well, sorry that this took so long to update and now that i think about it, it isn't that long but i'm running out of ideas for this part kinda.

Lena: oh yeah she definitely is but she has like other ideas for other parts

Me: yeah well here's Chapter 10!

* * *

" Don't do anything Avatar, or she gets it," he threatened, pulling Katara closer to him and put the knife to her neck. One hand holding the knife across her neck while the other hand was on her shoulder, holding her tightly. Katara gasped at she felt the coldness of the knife on her neck. She didn't move an inch, afraid that if she did, she would get cut. So Katara just stood there, staring at Aang and Sokka with eyes that just yelled 'help me'! 

" Let her go," Aang said. " She didn't do anything to you"

" I know that she didn't but she's…useful," Zuko said, thinking of the right word. " And besides, she can be of more than one use" Sokka took a step forward as he said that.

" GET AWAY FROM HER!" Sokka roared and was going to take more steps but just then, Zuko pulled Katara back more and held the knife more threateningly.

" Like I said, don't move or else," Zuko spoke again and pressed the knife closer on Katara's neck but not enough to make her bleed. Katara's eyes widened in fear and stiffened.

_Oh my god, Jala, help me_! Katara thought.

_YEAH! JALA REALLY! DO HELP US! _Immature Katara thought.

_Is it really a time for this?_ Thoughtful Katara thought.

_I don't think so but I REALLY DON'T WANT TO DIE NOW DO I? MIGHTY JALA HELP US PLEASE! _Katara thought.

_Well, it really isn't ever a time for this if you ask me and I'll shut up now_, immature Katara thought quickly.

" Now like I said, don't move," Zuko said.

" Why do you want her anyway? She didn't do anything to you so let her go," Aang said, holding his staff tightly.

" Well, I have my reasons and besides, she's useful to get you," Zuko said and then had a sudden thought. " Besides, she does really have more than one use"

Sokka stepped forward the second he said that. Zuko automatically pulled Katara back and pressed the knife harder on her neck. Katara tensed up and widened her eyes in horror as the knife was on her neck but not cutting her yet. Sokka stopped and glared at Zuko with hatred.

" GET YOU HANDS AWAY FROM HER!" he roared. Zuko smiled evilly as he saw Aang's face and slipped his hand a little lower.

**Lena**

Lena gazed behind her; sure that Katara hadn't seen her. _Shit, that was close_, she thought. But then, she saw Iroh come running through. Lena quickly hid behind a cabbage cart, hoping that he wouldn't notice her and he didn't, but someone else did.

" Hey you, get away from my cabbages!" the cabbage man yelled. Lena jumped back in shock at the man yelled at her.

" Hey, I wasn't going to do anything to your cabbages," Lena said, holding her hands in there air.

" Oh sure you're not, just like the other kids weren't. But then that bald kid and the waterbending boy came by," the Cabbage man started to speak to no one particular.

" What bald kid? Did he have an arrow on his head?" Lena asked.

" Oh yeah, that kid, I've seen him so many times and every time I see him, something bad just happens," the Cabbage continued, ranting on and on.

_The Avatar, Aang was here so…would Zuko be here? _Lena thought. Then, she turned around and was face to face with Admiral Zhao. Lena gasped as she stared at him in horror.

" Well, if it isn't you again, the little runaway," Admiral Zhao said, sneering. Lena backed away slowly, mouth slightly open. " Get her!" Lena turned around, dodging the soldiers, blocking fires, and ducking under arms. She was surrounded. Lena spun around; sending soldiers fling away with her fire. " You won't get away this time," Zhao said.

" How can you be so sure about that?" Lena asked, while dodging his attack and sending a kick back at him.

" Hmph, well, you won't escape," Zhao said. " You're not that good right now. When I take you back to the fire nation, won't the Fire Lord be pleased to see you"

" Oh yeah he will," Lena said sarcastically. " Then we could have some tea and be great friends!"

" I'm sure he will," Zhao said, punching fire at her, sending her flying into the wall.

" AHHH! GET AWAY FROM MY CABBAGES!" the Cabbage man screamed. Lena looked and saw the cart and an idea crept into her head. She ran to the cart and pushed it towards Zhao. The cart when rolling, slowly gaining speed at it rolled to Zhao. He jumped out of the way as the cart went zooming down the hill. That was all the time Lena needed to escape. She slipped into the crowd, listening to the Cabbage Man yelling. " AHHHHHHHHHH! MY CABBAGES!" He screamed as he watched his cart roll down the hill, the shoppers jumping out of the way of the cart full of cabbages. " STUPID BOY WITH THE ARROW ON HIS HEAD IS BAD LUCK!"

**Zuko, Katara, Aang, Sokka, and Iroh (I guess)**

Katara was in shock but what shocked her even more was what Zuko was doing. She felt his hand travel down from her shoulder. Her mouth opened even more in shock and then…anger. She turned around to look him in the eye. " Get her hands off of me," Katara hissed to him.

Zuko smirked at her. " What if I don't?" he asked. Sokka saw what he was doing and got even angrier.

" GET YOUR HANDS OFF OF MY SISTER YOU SPOILED FIRE NATION PRINCE!" he yelled. Zuko simply gave him a look.

" You perv, get you your hands away from me," Katara said again, loud enough for Zuko to hear.

_Is it just I or is perverted Zuko taking over?_ Thoughtful Katara thought.

_Well, he is acting like a pervert so I guess so_, loving Katara thought.

_She doesn't hear us does she? _Immature Katara thought.

_Hope not_, thoughtful Katara thought. _Hey, what's the sound? _Zuko was about to answer her when he heard a loud rumbling noise from behind him. Everyone turned to see a cart of cabbages roll down a hill, straight at the group.

" WATCH OUT ZUKO!" Uncle Iroh shouted. Zuko jumped back, pulling Katara with him as Aang and Sokka jumped out of the way of thecabbage cart. It went crashinginto the wall andcabbages were everywhere, all ruined.Katara took that opportunity to elbow Zuko and free himself from his grip. Zuko stood himself back up and was faced to face with Aang and Sokka. From behind him, more soldiers had gathered, only they weren't Zuko's but someone else's and they held Katara.

* * *

Me: yeah, this was a short chapter

Lena: yep and she's still mad that fanfiction had deleted her other story

Me: NO DUH!

Lena: see? anyway if ur nice, read her other story, Pure Craziness

Me: uh huh and REVIEW please


	11. NOOOOOO MOMO!

**Author's Note-**

**Me**: Well...sorry guys...this kinda went on hiatus and um...WHO WANTS TO HELP THINK OF SOME IDEAS FOR ME TO WRITE ABOUT?

**Lena**: these few chapters might not be too good

**Me**: got used to writing funny stories...gotta adjust to serious...damn

**Disclaimer-**

we dont' own avatar because if we did, we'd have advisers giving us ideas

* * *

**The Main Characters ( Yes...too lazy to name them)**

" WATCH OUT ZUKO!" Uncle Iroh shouted. Zuko jumped back, pulling Katara with him as Aang and Sokka jumped out of the way of the cabbage cart. It went crashing into the wall and cabbages were everywhere, all ruined. Katara took that opportunity to elbow Zuko and free himself from his grip. Zuko stood himself back up and was faced to face with Aang and Sokka. From behind him, more soldiers had gathered, only they weren't Zuko's but someone else's and they held Katara.

" EW IT'S ZHAO!" Katara yelled. " I mean, OH MY GOD! SOMEONE SAFE ME FROM THIS UGLY MONKEY FACE!" ( Okay sorry, couldn't help it, back on track now)

" Katara!" Aang shouted.

" Oh great," Sokka said. " We're surrounded by our enemies and Zhao has Katara...how nice. You know Aang, this is the last time we seriously come into the market like this you know. I mean really, we're surrounded...BY ZHAO! AND ZUKO! AND THEY HAVE MY SISTER!"

" Hey, don't blame me! IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT! YOU ATE ALL THE FOOD!"

" Hey, we had NUTS LEFT! But MOMO ATE THEM!" Aang turned to Momo. Momo's eyes went up when he heard us names. In his hands was a nut. He looked down at it, back to Aang and down again. He threw the nut away and held up his hands to show that he was innocent.

" Momo!" Aang said. Sokka stared at the nut while it flew across. This was what happened...in SLOW motion. Remember, if you try speaking during this, talk in a slow and low voice.

" NOOOOOOOOOOOO MOOOOOMOOOOO!" Sokka yelled when Momo threw the nut. You can hear Sokka's stomach growl. The nut was flying towards Sokka. He jumped up to grab it but it flew in between his fingers. Sokka landed. " AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! THE NUT!" And then the nut flew Zhao's soldier that held Katara. It hit him on the forehead with such force that it made him let go of Katara and fall back onto two other soldiers that fell onto two other soldiers that fell onto another two soldiers that forward, knocking Zhao off his feet. Admiral Zhao landed in a puddle of mud While Katara ran away towards Aang and Sokka.

" Come on Aang, we have to go, call Appa!" Katara said and once again they were running.

" I already did that," Sokka said. " It was when I was going after the nut but failed to get it and Aang was just staring at the soldiers fall like dominoes.

" Okay good job Sokka let's just get out of town and on Appa already," Aang said. On their way out, Sokka ran by the food stand that was ripping them off and grabbed an armful of food and continued running.

" HEY YOU THEIF! GET BACK HERE WITH MY STOLE- I MEAN, WITH MY FOOD!" the shop keeper shouted.

" HA! YOU WERE RIPPING US OFF WITH STOLEN FOOD TOO!" Sokka yelled and then stuffed an apple in his mouth.

" Oh just concentrate on running Sokka and stop eating," Katara said but then grabbed an apple to.

" Hey!" Sokka muffled voice shouted." I STOLE THAT YOU KNOW!"

**Zuko**

" Well...that was another fun trip," Iroh said.

" FUN TRIP? WE LOST THE AVATAR! AND WAS ALMOST CAPTURED BY ZHAO! AND LOST THAT GIRL! HOW CAN YOU POSSIBLY SAY THAT THAT WAS A FUN TRIP?" Zuko exploded. " IT'S OFFICIAL NOW! ALL OF YOUR STUPID SHOPPING TRIPS ARE CURSED NOW GET US OUT OF HERE LIEUTENANT JEE BEFORE ZHAO COMES ALONG NOW!" Lieutenant Jee had just poked his head through the door and about to ask a question when Zuko had answered him.

" Yes sir," he said and quickly pulled his head back out to not stay longer than necessary and get bitten by the shark. _Oh god, he must be really mad for _-cough- _the room to be filled with smoke _-cough-cough- Jee thought as he walked away.

" Calm down Prince Zuko," Iroh said as he coughed. " You're going to set off the fire alarm at this rate" Zuko growled as he walked out of the room, slammed the door and walked towards deck, leaving a nice dark smoke trail for anyone to follow him.

**Lena**

Lena had escaped Zhao yet again and it left her exhausted since she pretty much jumped into the ocean and swam for about 20 minutes straight against the tide to get to another part of the island where she was currently staying. She laid on the floor in the old tree house that she had found. It was rotting in many places and had plants growing over it so it was barely noticeable when Lena found it. But then she fixed it all up. She got rid of the bugs and cobwebs inside and pulled out all the rotten boards. Then she replaced the boards and cleaned the place. She decided to leave the plants growing on the outside since then the place would be camouflaged. She could see outside but they couldn't see in. There was no way to get up really, only a vine rope and climbing the vines on the tree. After going up a few times, Lena had discovered an easy way up the vines. There was also quick escape since it was like a jungle of vines everywhere. Just grab one and go.

" Oi," Lena said, " I still have to go find some food later and a whole bunch of other stuff...too many things to do and so little time. The market incident took a lot of time and I barely got anything, oh well"

Lena sat up and stared at the setting sun. The moon had already risen and was waiting for the sun to fade out to shine it's light.

--

Firebenders rise with the sun and the smoke

Waterbenders rise with the moon and the waves

Airbenders rise with the breeze and the winds

Earthbenders rise with ground and quakes

And darkbenders...rise with the darkness and when it's most strongest

--

That's what Lena remember from her mother. And the darkness was coming soon. A great darkness and a great evil.  
(Darkness DOESN'T mean EVILNESS!)

* * *

**Me**: OKAY WHO WANTS TO HELP ME? Give me some ideas please as you leave a review 

**Lena**: we'll love you forever and give you a virtual cookie? And mention in the next story and the "other" story if you leave your name too

**Both**: XD


End file.
